¿Bajemonos?
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una extraña protuberancia en mi trasero, no podía moverme a ver que era, el vagón iba completamente lleno, pero sabia que solo había una persona detrás de mí, me removí en mi lugar y "eso" también se movió.M


**Disclamer:****L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama de ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE**le pertenece ha **JOHA** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este ficc muchas gracias nena eres la esta su blog para que si quieren lo chequen **http : / leovivoysiento** **. blogspot** . com/

**N/A:**** A**qui con otro ficc yo se que ando atrasada con los demas fic´s que tengo pero es que no encuentro de nuevo mi memoria si yo se que devo de tener otra copia pero es que la computadora no solo la uso yo se imaginan que mi mama lea semejante cosa jaja creo que se muere quiern diria que su pequeña he inocente hija lee esas cosas para adultos xD bueno las dejo porque seguire actualizando otros one-shot cuidanse nos leemos luego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Bajemonos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mmm – estaba fascinada sintiendo su lengua sobre mi centro

- ¿Te gusta nena? – miro hacia a mi y en sus ojos vi el placer que sentía él al hacerme sexo oral

- Me encanta – sin mucha cordura lo tome de sus cabellos y lo volví a enterrar en mi

La manera en que movía su lengua y usaba sus dientes era sencillamente excelente, la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

El sonido del despertador me saco de mi placentero sueño, justo en el momento en que iba a llegar al orgasmo aunque fuera en un puto sueño, en estos tiempo un corrida era una corrida, si hasta siento que mi clítoris dejo de sentir después de pasar tanto tiempo sin una maldita follada.

- Sakura – el cuerpo de mi esposo rodó hacia mi lado y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos – es hora de levantarse

Rodé los ojos, yo misma acababa de apagar el despertador.

¿Cómo mierda no iba a saber que tenia que levantarme?

- ¿Tu llevas a Aiko al colegio? – pregunto con su rostro aun enterrado en su almohada

- Claro – tome mi toalla y me metí al baño sin mirarlo

Las cosas con mi marido estaban mal desde hace ya un tiempo, no me tocaba hace mas de un mes y mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, entre su horario y el mío ni nos veíamos y cuando lo hacíamos estábamos muy cansados o había algo que hacer.

En fin, fuera como fuese siempre había algo antes que el sexo.

Ino mi mejor amiga me había hasta llegado a sugerir que buscara mi descarga por fuera de la casa, y aunque mi cuerpo me lo pedía se me hacia imposible concebir la idea de engañar a mi familia, y es que mi Aiko de 5 añitos estaba en el medio y cualquier problema con su padre la afectaría a ella también.

El pensar en la posibilidad de buscarme un amante me llevo a pensar en que quizás mi esposo también había considerado esa posibilidad para él, ese solo hecho me confirmo que mi amor por él seguía latiendo porque el solo pensarlo con otra mujer me hacia hervir de celos.

Termine con mi baño y salí casi desnuda al cuarto, él no estaba, seguramente se estaba ocupando de nuestra hija, y es que buen padre jamás ha dejado de ser.

Me vestí apresuradamente y por alguna extraña razón el día de hoy elegí encajes para mi ropa interior. Mi ropa formal de trabajo y mis tacones me daban algo mas de sofisticación que nunca venia de mas para subir el animo.

- ¡Hola bebé! – le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla a mi hija mientras la veía en su sillita comiendo el desayuno que le sirvió su padre

- Amor toma un café antes de irte – me tendió una tasa y me regalo una de sus sonrisas

- Gracias Souta – bebí el liquido y trate de sonreírle de vuelta también

- Sakura… estaba pensando que quizás hoy podríamos salir a cenar – paso su mano por sus cabellos algo nervioso – ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – los dos solos

- Pero Aiko…

- La dejaremos con mi mamá… ya sabes que no se hace problema en cuidarla

- Esta bien – le regale una sincera sonrisa

Ame el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, eso despejo cualquier duda sobre amantes que se me pudo cruzar por mi loca cabeza.

- Pasare a dejar a Aiko al colegio – le dije mientras me ponía mi abrigo

- Te tengo una mala noticia – lo vi sonrojarse

- ¿Qué paso Souta? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, esto no sonaba muy bien

- Tu auto se daño… trate de encenderlo para calentar el motor pero no prendió – me vio con intenciones de hablar así que se apresuro a continuar – así que si quieres paso a dejar a Aiko y después te llevo a ti

- No – negué con la cabeza – tu no te vas hasta dentro de una hora… por hoy tomare el metro – estire mi mano hacia mi hija que no dudo en tomarla – el colegio queda cerca así que la pasare a dejar primero

- ¿Segura? – sus ojos me demostraron su verdadera preocupación

- Segura – me puse de puntillas y deje un casto beso en sus labios – en la noche te daré más de esto – esta vez pase mi lengua por sus labios

Escuche un gemido pero Souta no dijo nada mas. Tome a mi Aiko de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el colegio de mi niña.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, solo unos quince minutos, poco para haber ido a pie, deje a Aiko en la entrada y me apresure a la estación de metro mas cercana, mire mi reloj y me fije que aun iba con algo de tiempo, no estaba en mis planes tener que tomar trasporte publico hoy así que me había despertado a la hora de costumbre.

En cuanto pase las barreras del metro rememore mis años de universitaria, este recorrido era mi diaria rutina, ir en auto al campus salía bastante costoso, además muchas veces me había encontrado con mis amigos, nuevos y viejos en el, el metro, podría decir que fue parte importante de mi juventud.

Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, lleno hasta el tope, gente y mas gente, gente que empujaba y gente que te apretaba, una tonta sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro al recordar una vez cuando iba con mi esposo, en ese tiempo novio y todo estaba tan lleno que no nos podíamos ni mover, pero para él había sido la oportunidad perfecta para masturbarme, una experiencia simplemente magnifica, éramos unos adolescentes de solo 17 años así que en ese momento lo tome como algo normal de la edad, pero definitivamente lo mas excitante de mi vida.

Ese Souta que estaba hoy en mi casa distaba mucho del que fue hace años atrás, así que de verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien hoy en la noche, por lo menos yo pondría todo de mi parte.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí una extraña protuberancia en mi trasero, no podía moverme a ver que era, el vagón iba completamente lleno, pero sabia que solo había una persona detrás de mí, me removí en mi lugar y "eso" también se movió.

Abrí mis ojos como plato al descubrir lo que era.

Un pene erecto.

Eso es lo que era, quise dar un paso para alejarme pero no tenía ni un centímetro para avanzar, así que lo único que conseguí fue restregarme más contra él.

Pensé en darme vuelta o quizás gritar pero eso solo crearía un escándalo y quizás el pobre hombre no tenia intención en que su pene se parara, quizás solo fue un reflejo común.

Mire por donde íbamos y decidí bajarme en la próxima estación, me ahorraría problemas y la vergüenza de esta situación.

De pronto unas masculinas manos se posaron sobre mis caderas y obligaron a mi trasero a que se restregara contra esa erecta polla, se sintió malditamente genial, así que un involuntario gemido salio de mis labios, tuve que mordérmelos para no volver a gemir.

El hombre de atrás mío siguió con sus movimientos de una manera bastante experta, quizás era un viejo asqueroso y yo estaba gozando, me iba a girar a gritarle a riesgo de armar un escándalo, yo era una mujer casada y esto era una indecencia, pero no alcance, un tibio aliento choco en mi cuello.

- ¿Bajémonos? – esa voz definitivamente no era la de un viejo asqueroso

¿Pervertido quizás?

- Estas loco – hable entre dientes girando solo un poco el rostro pero aun sin verlo

- Quizás – lo sentí encogerse de hombros – pero te puedo dar la mejor follada de tu vida

- No… yo… soy casada – sus manos se introdujeron en mi blusa y comenzaron a masajear mi vientre

- Solo será un poco de sexo entre desconocidos… ¿Qué dices?

El muy maldito tomo entre sus dientes el lóbulo de mi oreja y eso me hizo gemir nuevamente.

- No se tu nombre – me regañe al oír mi voz tan caliente

- Sasuke – dejo un beso en mi cuello - ¿Y el tuyo cariño?

- Sakura

- Vamos

Afianzo sus manos en mi cintura y me guió hacia la salida del vagón, sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en la calle caminando a dios sabe donde.

Me gire a mirarlo y tuve que contener el aliento, era un hombre bastante guapo, alto, ojos negros penetrantes y cabellos rebeldes, definitivamente el tipo de hombre al que cualquier mujer cuerda se cogeria.

Lo mire y estaba concentrado buscando algo, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron, seguí su vista y vi la palabra "Motel" en un enorme cartel.

No fui conciente de cuando entramos ni cuando pasamos por la recepción, pero de pronto me encontré frente a la puerta y el desconocido… "Sasuke", abriéndola.

- Yo…. – mire todo el lugar sin entrar

- ¿Te arrepentiste cariño? – encaro una ceja en mi dirección

- No se si es correcto – hable con firmeza

- Claro que no es correcto – se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta – tu estas casada – me apunto – y yo también – me mostró su mano donde descansaba una brillante sortija

- Pero… - abrí varias veces la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salio de ella

- Pero eso no es lo importante – me tomo de la cintura y dejo su rostro a centímetros del mío – por hoy solo seremos Sakura y Sasuke teniendo mucho y rico sexo

No le respondí nada porque sus labios se adueñaron de los míos, su beso no tenia nada de tierno ni de amor, todo fue salvaje y con furia.

De una patada cerro la puerta y me apoyo en ella, sus manos se adueñaron de mi cuerpo sin contemplación, me recorrieron por completo tocándome sin ninguna delicadeza, todo de forma ruda y eso solo hizo que me mojara aun mas.

- Exquisita – su boca se dirigió a mi cuello y comenzó a absorber mi piel con mucha fuerza

Estaba segura que eso dejaría una buena marca pero me importo una verdadera mierda.

Esto era lo más putamente genial que me pasaba hace mucho tiempo y lo disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera.

- Tu también – no me quise quedar atrás así que de un solo tirón le arranque la camisa

- Me arrancaste todos los botones – por su sonrisa supe que no estaba enfadado

- Quiero saborearte

Sin decir mas lleve mi boca hasta sus bien formado pectorales, estaba claro que su cuerpo estaba trabajado, no cualquiera podría tener un cuerpo así solo porque si, saque mi lengua a jugar y la lleve a uno de sus pezones, su gemido fue instantáneo así que seguí bajando hasta que me tope con su pantalón.

Gemí de frustración y él rió por mi gesto, pero rápidamente lo libere de tal prisión dejando ante mis ojos la mejor polla que había visto nunca, gruesa, larga, dura, mojada y derecha, eso era muy importante, una polla chueca mataba cualquier calentura.

- ¿Te gusta? – lo mire hacia arriba - ¿Te gustaría tener mi polla en tu garganta? – solo atine a asentir – entonces tómala en tu boca… chúpamela y hazme sentir tus amígdalas

En un gesto algo brusco me tomo de los cabellos y me dirigió hacia su pene, no es que me molestara, de hecho lo hizo mas excitante, así que solo me preocupe de chupar y sentir toda su extensión en mi boca, con mis manos masajee sus testículos pero no me basta con eso así que me saque su polla de la boca y dirigí mi lengua hacia sus bolas, estaban tan formadas y cargadas y no pude evitar chuparlas también.

- ¡MIERDA! – sus manos en mi cabello se hicieron puños y eso me indico lo mucho que le gusto – la mejor mamada de mi vida

Eso me hizo sonreír así que volví a mi cometido y le chupe la polla hasta que lo sentí tensarse.

- Ya… casi… ¡Mierda Sakura!... ¡Me voy a correr! – lo mire y tenia los ojos cerrados y muy apretados

Hice algo que nunca había intentado por miedo, relaje mi garganta al máximo y su polla entre embestidas me llego hasta lo más profundo, solo bastaron dos chupadas más y todo su semen pasado directo a mi garganta, quise saborearlo un poco pero casi nada quedo en mis labios.

Le di un par de besos en la punta de su ya mas flácido miembro pero esta vez mantuve contacto visual con Sasuke.

- Ven acá – me tomo de los brazos y me arrojo con fuerza sobre la cama – ahora sabrás lo que es bueno

El maldito me dejo desnuda en dos segundos, solo me quedaban mis bragas puestas cuando después de darme una sonrisa me las rompió sin piedad.

- Lindo encaje – se rió

- Lo rompiste

- No importa – se encogió de hombros

- Pero…

- ¿Te han encontrado alguna vez el punto G? – me interrumpió

- N… o – medio tartamudee

- Ahora lo sentirás

Dos de sus dedos se metieron en mi coño dejándome con los ojos detrás de la cabeza, algo le había escuchado a Ino sobre el punto G y según ella era mejor que follarse a dos tipos al mismo tiempo, uno por delante y otro por atrás, y si ella lo dice es porque es así, porque ha hecho hasta lo inimaginable en la cama.

- ¡OHHH SASUKE! – ahora fue mi turno de agarrarlo de los cabellos

- ¿Te gusta cariño? – saco su lengua y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris

- OHHH siiiiii – chille

- ¿Y esto?

Solo alcance a verlo meter tres dedos en mi interior pero de pronto un nuevo punto de mi cuerpo fue tocado, con solo un roce sentí mi orgasmo venir y es que no demoro en llegar.

- AHHHHHHH – grite a todo pulmón y me arquee aunque trate de controlarme no pude

- Eso bebé grita para mi – lo mire y seguía moviendo sus dedos

- ¡SASUKEEE!

Ahora yo fui la bruta y lo agarre de sus cabellos para dirigirlo a mi coño.

- ¡Chupame el maldito coño!

Me sorprendí un poco de mis palabras pero lo que sentía era tanto que tenia que expresarlo de alguna forma.

- Eso nena… disfruta mucho… dime… ¿Quién te hace disfrutar? – retorció sus dedos perfectamente

- TUUUU – grite a todo sin pudor

- Eso nena… solo yo

Se alejo de mi centro y antes de que pudiera decir nada me penetro de una sola estocada, mi punto G estaba tan sensible que me corrí a penas entro en mi.

- Eres rápida – se burlo mientras subía mis piernas a sus hombros

- Muévete fuerte – demande tomando su rostro y besándolo en la boca – rápido

- ¿Así? – apretó mis piernas en sus hombros y me embistió como un desquiciado

- Siiiii así… eso dame duro

- ¿Por el culo? – pregunto burlesco

- ¡Mierda! – lleve mis manos a mis cabellos y los baje hasta tironear de mis pezones – dame por donde quieras

Desde esa misma posición saco su polla de mi coño para metérmela por el culo sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¡MIERDA! – grito él ahora – Sakura estas malditamente apretada

- AHHHHH – volví a chillar

Bajo mis piernas de sus hombros y me puso en cuatro, no se como pero en ningún momento dejo de embestirme, se afirmó de mis pechos y retorció mis pezones para seguir con su trabajo.

- Yaaaaa

- Sasuke!

- Sakura!

Se dejo caer sobre mi cuando nuestros orgasmos nos golpearon al mismo tiempo, nuestras respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

No fui conciente de cuanto tiempo paso ni quise saberlo, sentía que si me movía la realidad llegaría a mi y me arrepentiría de todo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, solo quería disfrutar los últimos minutos con él.

- Sakura – me giro y nuestras miradas se conectaron – yo…

No alcanzo a seguir hablando por el sonido de mi celular lo interrumpió, me apresure a separarme de sus brazos y corrí en busca de telefono.

- ¿Hola? – conteste

- ¿Señora Haruno? – preguntaron

- Si

- La llamo desde el colegio de Aiko – mi corazón comenzó a bombear frenéticamente, nunca me habían llamado del colegio de mi niña – ¿LE PASO ALGO A MI HIJA? – grite al teléfono

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me sentí más mierda al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer con Sasuke.

- No tranquila – el tono relajado de la mujer me calmo bastante – solo le llamaba para informarle que los niños hoy salen una hora antes – busque con la vista algún reloj y el que encontré marcaba las 12 del día

¿Las 12?

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

- Ok – hable monocorde – a las 3 estaré ahí entonces

- Muchas gracias por su comprensión – corto la mujer sin darme tiempo de decir nada más

- ¿Qué paso? – me gire y un Sasuke desnudo esperaba por mi respuesta

- Aiko sale a las 3 hoy – tire mi celular a la desecha cama y me pase las manos por mis también desordenados cabellos

- Yo iré a buscarla – me tendió su camisa sin botones

- No – negué con la cabeza – iré yo

- No – me contradijo – tienes que ir a la empresa

- ¡Anda tu!

- Sakura – me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su pecho – ve tranquila a la empresa se que tienes que preparar la presentación de mañana es una suerte que tu jefe sea tu esposo – rió moviendo sus cejas – iré a casa a buscar una camisa – me sonrió y tuve que acompañarlo – y después buscare a Aiko para pasar a dejarla donde mis padres

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

- Porque me debes una cena

- Souta… - lo mire amenazadoramente

- Nada de Souta – negó ahora él – deja eso y vuelve a decirme Sasuke… sabes que cuando me llamas por mi segundo nombre es porque estamos enojados – me regalo una sonrisa y tuve que acompañarlo, era inevitable – y ya no estamos enojados – paso sus manos por mis desnudas caderas

- Esto fue una locura – aclare señalando a nuestro alrededor

- Esto es lo que nos hacia falta – me beso en los labios

- Tienes razón – me aferre a sus cuello y hundí mi rostro en su pecho – no quiero que volvamos a pasar por otra crisis

- No… ya no… me quedan muchas fantasías por cumplir – me separe para mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Cómo cual? – lo interrogue

- ¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez en una sala de cine?

Solo pude sonreír ante las ocurrencias de mi esposo, definitivamente habíamos encontrado la solución a nuestros problemas maritales.


End file.
